The 60 Deadly Sins Drabble
by the-pyro-princess13
Summary: Based on AllHerosWearHats' 35 Deadly Sins of One Piece! A collection of oneshots based on each of AHWH's One Piece sins and the ones you come up with. Ratings dispayed for each chapter. I already have 60 sins so get ready! Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Sin Number 1

I've decided to start my own drabble series. I looked at one of AllHerosWearHats' stories and found that it could be used for a really good drabble series. So here they are, not the 35 but 60 deadly sins of One Piece. Yep not 35, 60 sins. Well, let's start with #1

Rating: T, for a little language if any

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the original story this is based on. They belong to Eiichiro Oda and AllHerosWearHats.

Word Count: 475 words. Thought it'd be longer…

Also a now late birthday present for Usopp. Happy Birthday, you crazy liar!

* * *

Sin #1: Don't touch the hat. A very, very stupid thing to do.

Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hat crew found themselves in a crowded, alcohol-fueled bar.

Nami was slammed down her sixth drink and yelled to the bartender for another.

Zoro sat calmly as he leaned up against a far wall near them, barely paying any notice to the commotion going on in front of him.

Usopp was telling yet _another_ great tale of his awesomeness to the naïve Chopper.

Sanji swooned at all the women that neared him.

Robin found with great ease to read in the new environment.

Franky was up on a table, dancing and yelling "Super!" at odd intervals as the cola and rum started to kick in.

Brook crawled along with sticky bar floor, blood trickling from his nose as he gazed up at the wonderful array of panties.

And where was Luffy in all this? He found himself glaring at the intoxicated man who had, without warning, taken the young pirate's hat.

"Yo-you know," The older man slurred as he waved around the straw hat. "Kids like _you_shouldn't be in bars. So go on. Get your scrawny butt out. Get!" He pointed to the door with his hand, the one that held onto Luffy's hat.

"Give me…my hat back." Luffy said to him, a seemingly invisible dark aura surrounding him. The man frowned and looked at the hat before smirking.

"You mean this?" He teased Luffy, waving the hat in front of the teen's face. The man pulled it away and leaned in smirking, the smell of grog clear on him. "Nah, I don't think so." The man continued teasing Luffy and threw the hat onto the ground before stomping on it with his heel. He turned to Luffy and, in his drunken state, still smirked.

"You. Stomped. On. My. Hat." Luffy said each word with seething rage. The man laughed.

"Yeah! How you like tha-" The man's words were cut off as he flung across the bar and threw the opposite wall, knocking over tables and crashing into innocent people.

Luffy picked up his hat and dusted it off before placing it on his head.

The rest of the crew watched this action and took it as a sign that they were to take their leave now. The entire crew filed out of the bar and down the street to the ship.

Back in the bar, people stared at the person-shaped hole in the wall. Wanted posters that littered the wall fluttered down and one fell onto the man's face.

He groaned out, in pain and of stupidity, as he realized who just knocked him through the wall.

_Wanted_

_Dead or Alive_

_Monkey D. Luffy_

_300,000,000 belies_

Taking the hat and also stomping on it can also be very, very stupid things to do

* * *

So how'd you like the first sin? I think I could've done better but it's 2 in the morning and what can you do? Reviews are greatly appreciated. Also if you can come up with anymore sins, good ones, I'll add them in along with your name. I advise against flames but if you feel like you must, go ahead. I'll update soon! And before I go….R&R DOES NOT STAND FOR READ AND RUN! SO READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Sin Number 2

Since a lot of you guys responded well to my first chapter, I'm coming out with #2. I'm sorry that the chapter is so short. It's kinda hard to elaborate(Oo! Big word!)on some of them but I will try my best.

Rating: Seriously K+, or T. Whatever floats your boat

Disclaimer: I sadly enough do not own either story only this little drabble. The geniuses behind the real stuff is Eiichiro Oda and AllHerosWearHats

Word Count: 135 words….my shortest chapter ever.

* * *

Sin #2: Don't Insult Luffy's Nakama or their dreams. Very few have insulted them and got away.

Sanji was irritated, agitated, oh to hell with it. Sanji was just plain mad and angry. Some punk had decided to insult his precious Nami and Robin, saying they looked like high-end sluts. The two women merely brushed it off and walked away. The teen boy, no older than 18, turned to Sanji and smirked.

"Dude, you should seriously get your money back." The guy told him. With those words, Sanji cracked and his foot swung out.

The poor boy never had a chance.

Robin sighed with happiness at the crack of bones and Nami just sighed as a familiar sound came forward.

"Mellorine~"

* * *

AHHHHHH! That was crap. Please, oh please forgive me. My inspiration has finally left me. I _do _plan on rewriting this so don't worry. I would like to take this moment to reply to my reviews and thank everyone else who read…but didn't review. PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry for that minor outburst.

-RoronoaToki- Thanks for reviewing. Yeah it was an idea I had for awhile but didn't act upon until now.

Kiarra-Chan- I bet a lot of people would agree with you. It's an awesome story!

roo17- Thanks for reviewing! I love your AcexLuffy pairings! Thanks for reading. And he did…dumbass messing with Luffy.

AllHerosWearHats- The awesome author whose story this is based on, THANKS FOR THE LONG REVIEW! Also thanks for pointing out my typo, might fix that if I get bored. And sorry for the horrible update. My brain has left me once again.

So as usual R&R DOES NOT STAND FOR READ AND RUN SO READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Sin Number 3

Two updates in one day! Sorry about the shortness. I had to make a really quick update for my really, really bad chapter. Hope you like this one better. Also remember I'll take requests for different sins. I want as many as I can get.

Rating: K+ for violence

Word Count: 407 words…..still short

Disclaimer: Don't own either story. Short and simple, yet to the point.

* * *

Sin #3: Don't Insult Luffy's Dream

The Straw Hats watched with expressionless eyes as their captain pummeled another. His face was etched with hatred while the man's broken face was still smiling, laughing in the teen pirate's face as blood trailed down his chin.

"Hah! Straw Hat Luffy! What a joke. The kid who's gonna become King of the Pirates with nothing more than a ragtag group of misfits with nothing more than near impossible dreams." The man cackled loudly. Luffy's fists caught the man's jaw again and sent him back a couple feet. The man's eyes scanned the blank group and he laughed again.

"I swear you're all weak. Nothing more than children trying to handle a man's job and dreams." These words caught Zoro's attention. A single plan came to Zoro's mind and seemed to disperse to the others without a single word. Zoro walked to the man, swords drawn and glinting from the evening sun.

"World's greatest swordsman." He slashed at the man, blood splattering to the ground unceremoniously. Nami followed and weather clouds formed over the man's head, crackling with electricity.

"A complete map of the world." Lightning flashed and zigzagged down to the man, whose body was now scorched. He stumbled slightly but laughed as Usopp walked forward and drew back Kabuto.

"A brave warrior of the sea." Fire shot forward, burning the man even more. Chopper ran forward, antlers catching the man and flinging him backward.

"A cure to all diseases." Chopper shifted back to Brain Point as Robin walked forward, her heels making a low sound in the ground. Her arms were brought together and her eyes were closed.

"Knowledge of the world's true history." Arms sprouted from the ground and grabbed the man, bending him back and grabbing his arms as well as his legs. The sounds of bones cracking were mixed with the sound of sandals on the ground. Luffy cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms behind himself.

"King of the Pirates." Luffy's arms shot forward and connected with the man's stomach, sending him flying off into the horizon without a scream. The crew then merely dusted themselves off and walked off, knowing full well that man had it coming. To insult Luffy's dream was to insult Luffy himself and the pirates who shared the same dream as him.

Also Sin #2: Don't Insult Luffy's Nakama or their dreams. Very few have insulted them and got away.

* * *

There! I rewrote my horrible chapter and combined it with the next one. As you can see the updates will be pretty short as will the chapter. Unless I get a really good one. So as usual(This might be my catchphrase now) R&R DOES NOT STAND FOR READ AND RUN! SO READ AND REVIEW! See you in a couple of days!


	4. Sin Number 4

I am currently on Sin Number Four. Thanks for all the review so far! Before the story begins I'd like to have a word with the 252 people who have read and _ran_. Is it really so hard to just review? So at the end of the story if you could, try pressing the little button at the bottom.

Rating: T for language

Word Count: 347 words….getting longer but still short

Disclaimer: Luffy's shirt is red, Sanji's suit is blue. I don't own One Piece and neither do you…unless you're Eiichiro Oda.

This chapter is also a birthday present to Alfred F. Jones a.k.a. America from Hetalia. I love you, you crazy, hamburger-loving, alien-crazed hero! HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY EVERYONE!

* * *

Sin #4: Don't Hurt Luffy's Nakama

Their adventure had just began and almost ended. The new pirate captain glared angrily at the rival pirate crew.

Blood flowed with ease from Zoro's many gashes and he breathed heavily. Such a brutal attack days after being untied from a stake was more on Zoro than he'd like to admit.

Nami was held forcibly by her short orange hair, tears of pain running down her face, as the pirate captain smirked at Luffy.

"Boy, just give us that treasure right there and I'll leave you and your kiddy crew alone." The captain bargained. He motioned to the large chest Nami had stolen which was protected behind Luffy's back.

"Luffy, don't do it." Nami said to him. "That's at least 100,000 beries(is it beries, berries, or belies?)in that chest." Luffy blinked and frowned at the captain.

"Leave my nakama alone." He spoke in a tone that was new to Zoro and Nami. The captain grinned and pulled harder on Nami's head making her yelp.

"Or what? There's only one of you and twenty of us." He pointed out to the teen pirate.

A look of confidence and determination mixed in with something unknown crossed Luffy's face as he pulled back his fist.

"I said…" Luffy began. "Leave my nakama alone!"

His fist stretched out the ten feet between the two and plunged into the man's stomach, knocking him into a couple of crewmates.

His grip on Nami loosened and she ran over to Luffy, taking shelter behind him. She had only witnessed his power once, against Buggy, and she planned not to be in the way of anything that happened between him and the other crew.

The end of the battle had a nice ending and Luffy found himself sailing away with Nami and a snoozing Zoro.

Luffy looked at the two and spoke. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt my nakama. If they do, they'll get the same ass beating I gave that captain."

And that is why everyone who has harmed Luffy's nakama, has gotten their asses kicked...XD

* * *

It was all serious and cool until 'ass kicking'. You have to admit that makes sense...or not. I will have the next chapter up within the next two days or so.

REPLY REVIEW TIME!

Kiarra-Chan- Thanks for reviewing again. I thought Chapter Two was crap but now I know it's not.

kallakkala- Thanks for reviewing all my chapters so far! And I plan on using your ideas in future chapters so look out for them.

As usual(yes, this is now my catchphrase.) R&R DOES NOT STAND FOR READ AND RUN! SO READ AND REVIEW!

Oh and see that little button down there.

go on and press it.

I dare you


	5. Sin Number 5

And here's the fifth installment of The 60 Deadly Sins! Sorry it took so long. My imagination and inspiration left me when it was just getting good. Now that my mind has drawn a blank at this point, these words are really more than nothing but random thoughts that are flowing into my mind as I type nonsense onto the computer. Before I bore you too much with these words, let's just go to the story.

Rating: T for language. Surprisingly from only Usopp.

Word Count: 462 words…just a couple words shorter than last chapter's

Disclaimer: Robin wears purple, Zoro's hair is green. I don't own One Piece, so please don't be mean.

* * *

Sin #5: Don't Hurt or Insult Luffy. His crew will kill you.

The crew could barely believe their eyes. Here was their captain, the great and powerful Monkey D. Luffy, gasping for air and covered in his own blood.

His straw hat, his treasure, lay before the feet of his attackers.

All three men stood spotless and held their heads high. Nami scowled at them.

"You know for Marines, you guys fight pretty dirty." Kizaru's sunglass-laden eyes switched from Luffy to her.

"To defeat pirates, you must be like them. We are only acting upon orders. Bring in Monkey D. Luffy, dead or alive." Kizaru told her.

"How a boy of merely seventeen could get this far is beyond me." Aokiji said with a yawn. "He idolizes Red-Haired Shanks but is nothing like him. Just an imposter with a straw hat." He added.

"Unfit to be a captain of a pirate crew. Much less one worth over 700 million berries." Akainu said, his gaze away from the entire mess.

"Shut up." The three Admirals turned their attention to Usopp, the sharpshooter of the crew.

"Hmm. What was that?" Kizaru asked, laying his light sword over his shoulder.

"I said shut the hell up!" Usopp repeated, his eyes glaring at the three. "Luffy is a great captain. And better than all of you will ever be! So don't you dare talk him down dammit!" Aokiji laughed along with Kizaru and Akainu.

"He's a pirate. Nothing more than a parasite of this world. And so are you." Akainu stated. Nami charged forward, Clima-Tact held tightly in his hands.

"Usopp's right. He may lie all the time but when it comes to Luffy, everything is the truth!" She argued while wildly swinging at the three Admirals. They stood back as Nami aimed for them. What they weren't ready for was the rest of the crew to back her up. They gave those three everything in their arsenal and then some.

Zoro's Asura.

Nami's Thunder Lance Tempo.

Usopp's Heavenly Dragon Star.

Sanji's Diable Jambe: Flambage Shot.

Chopper's Rumble Balls.

Robin's Cuarenta Fleur.

Franky's Franky Centaur and 70mm Caliber, 1.5 MAX Cola Power Wind Blow.

Brook's Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slice.

The Admirals barely made it away alive. They carried their blood-soaked, broken bodies back to their ships and sailed off back to the demolished Marineford. The crew bent down around their captain.

"You alright, Luffy?" Usopp asked his captain.

"Yeah. I am." He replied with a weak smile. The others smiled too.

As nakama they had agreed to a silent, unspoken agreement. As captain, Luffy would stand up and protect his nakama. And as the crew, they would stand up and protect Luffy.

As AllHerosWearHats said in a review, Luffy-Nakama=Scary Shit. Unsurprisingly enough, it works both ways.

* * *

Thank god for the One Piece Wiki. I would be lost without you. I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter. But I had to rewrite it. The first one was a prank on Luffy but it ended up being stupid. Hopefully this one was better. I hope you had fun reading it! If you're interested in the first 35 sins, check out AllHerosWearHats's profile. The other 25 are ones I came up with or reviewers of that story did. I will give credit to the reviewers of that story and this one who made up the sins I use.

REPLY REVIEW TIME!

AllHerosWearHats- Thanks for reviewing again! And I do agree. My mind was drawing an utter blank with chapter two but I made up for it with chapter three. But don't worry Iggy will forgive you or forget by drinking a bit too much vodka…or am I mixing up nations again. AHH! Please tell me because I suck at remembering their names.

Kiarra-Chan- Thanks for accepting the dare. And I hope you like this disclaimer too. I think this one is longer but *shrugs* who knows. And thank you for throwing sticks at the naughty read and runners. They deserve it. *gets glares from them* …..heh. I was kidding. Please don't stop reading. Please.

DesiredGrid- Thanks for your review. Yeah, people love to write and I love reading those stories as much as the next person but short ones are nice too. And I plan on using your sins in the later chapters so look out for them!

So as usual R&R DOES NOT STAND FOR READ AND RUN! SO READ AND REVIEW! DO IT!

p.s. send in your sins...I NEED MORE! my plan is to try and go for 100 sins. it's a big goal for my third story but with your help I think I can get there.

thank you and have a nice time reading.

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	6. Sin Number 6

I'm back again for the second time today! This has to be my favorite sin so far. And it's full of Zoro torture *insert evil laugh with Sanji and Nami* so Sanji lovers rejoice! Thanks for all the reviews. 22 so far! Wow there are a lot of exclamation points so far…..*takes a second to count them* like 5. Punctuation overuse! Yay! On to the story.

Rating: T for language. Sanji and Zoro's doing.

Word Count: 433 words…..short. Like Edward Elric…I can't believe I made a Fullmetal Alchemist Reference. *shrugs* With chapters this short is was bound to happen soon enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If I did not only would Ace be on the crew Zoro and Sanji would be shirtless. But alas I don't so I must make do with DeviantArt

* * *

Sin #6: Don't Tell Zoro his hair resembles grass in any way, shape or form. Unless you want to see his three swords up close and personal, if you do, this one would be recommended.

Usopp and Luffy continued to stare at the sleeping Zoro.

"It could be dye." Usopp reasoned. Luffy shook his head.

"No. It's grass." Luffy pounded his fist into his open hand. Usopp raised his eyebrow at his captain.

"Grass. Seriously?" Usopp asked him in disbelief. Luffy nodded.

"Yeah. I mean it looks like grass," He motioned to the lawn under them. "Is pointy like grass blades, and kinda smells like grass."

"How does Zoro's hair smell like grass?" Usopp questioned Luffy again. Luffy grabbed Usopp and pushed him toward Zoro.

"Go on and smell." Luffy told him.

Nervous beads of sweat trailed down his forehead as the sleeping swordsman's face was inches from him.

"Luffy, let me go." Usopp ordered him with a glare.

"No. You don't believe me so go on and smell him." Luffy repeated. "Captain's orders." He added in.

"You're ordering me to sniff him. That is the stupidest-"

"Usopp, get the hell away from my face. _Now._" The now awake Zoro glared at Usopp. He laughed nervously. "And why are you in my face anyway?"

"I told Usopp how much your hair resembles grass and I told him to sniff it because it smells like grass and he didn't believe me." Luffy replied, still pushing Usopp toward Zoro. A tic mark formed in Zoro's forehead.

"Haven't I told you," Zoro began. "This is my _real _hair color." Luffy nodded.

"But it still looks like grass." He pointed out.

Ten Minutes Later…

"Zoro, let us down." Luffy whined from his spot. Zoro shook his head at the two as he relaxed under the mast.

"I didn't even say your hair looks like grass." Usopp stated. "So could you let me down?"

Zoro shook his head once again. Sanji walked by and looked up at the two.

Luffy and Usopp were suspended from the crow's nest by a rope tied around their ankles. Getting away could've been easy if Luffy's rubbery arms weren't tied in a knot around Usopp.

Sanji sighed and lit another cigarette before continuing on his way.

"Shitty marimo."

And that, boys and girls, is another way to get punished if you act upon Sin #6. The only reason I think it hasn't happened it Sanji is speculation of yaoi...*yaoi haters give me glares and odd looks*...or maybe just nakamaship? *yaoi haters nod in approval and I sigh in relief*...okay speculation of nakamaship.

* * *

So how'd you like Sin Number Six? I thought it was alright to be truthful. Not my best work. I kinda lied about the Zoro torture...sorry I thought it would come up but didn't.

I have over 700 hits so far. Thank you!

As to my lovely reviewers: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! Many thanks to kallakkala and Miss Dilemma who have reviewed all my chapters so far.

Reviews for Previous Chapters:

MissDilemma: 1.) Thanks for reviewing my first chapter. 2.) I'm surprised there are chapters shorter than 150 words. 3.) Thanks for reviewing again and I know right. 4.) I agree. 5,000 word chapters can get tiring after a while so I'm helping the FFN community with these short chapters(I think….) 5.) Hope you liked this chapter's disclaimer, although it isn't like the others. My favorite is actual Sanji's Diable Jambe: Flambage Shot but if Luffy had gotten a crack at them it would've been Gear Third.

JuuichiNoChoushinsei: Thanks for the review. And it might take a while but your sin will get used.

AllHerosWearHats: Dammit! Well if Iggy still drinks the hard stuff than, alright. And yes I agree with you. _No_ pirate can kick ass harder than a Straw Hat. Thanks for reviewing!

becket: I now have a new pirate equation thanks to you. Luffy+Nakama=Scarier Shit. Thanks for your review!

Kiarra-Chan: YAY! You reviewed again. And they did get their asses handed to them…..probably on a silver platter served by Sanji.

kallakkala: My loyal reviewer, thanks for reviewing again! And a review is never late! …unless it never happens. But here's your quick update. Please hand in your ideas. You give out the best ones!

Now my readers, I have a serious matter to talk with you about. I need OCs before I write my next chapter.

So here's the challenge/question/quest through the infinite world of One Piece.

The first five people to answer this question correctly win!

Now for the million dollar question:

If you were to add the ages of the entire crew together(as in everyone all eight of them or is it nine...you get the point, right?), what would you get?

That's right. It's a One Piece math question. I can already see Luffy's brain at work. Poor kid...

So go out! The internet is waiting(preferably One Piece wikia)

_*wink. wink. nudge. nudge.*_

Goodbye for now my awesome reviewers, readers, and even the insane read and runners. Til next time.

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	7. Sin Number 7

*Throws streamers and confetti around* Congrats to kallakkala, MissDilemma, and Kiarra-Chan for winning the challenge. Each one got an OC that will appear in the next couple of chapters. Don't worry if you didn't win. I will need a couple more OCs soon enough. Also thanks for all the reviews! 30 so far. *Does a quick happy dance* And now for the seventh chapter of The 60 Deadly Sins Drabble.

Rating: T for language and character death

Word Count: 513 words...FINALLY! A CHAPTER LONGER THAN 500 WORDS!

Disclaimer: I love you, you love me. I don't own Nami, or any of the One Piece characters. La la la la la la la. I got frickin' Barney on the brain.

So here's Kiarra-Chan's character: Veron Kidogo

* * *

Sin #7: Don't Tell Nami she has anger management problems, you may become her next punching bag

After yet another fight with a rival pirate crew, Luffy and the others found themselves staring at a purple haired boy with golden eyes.

"Why the hell are you still here?" Zoro asked the boy, leaning into his face. Nervousness swept over his face as the former pirate hunter got closer.

"I'm…um…-"

"Where the hell is Veron? I need my foot rub!" A female voice rang out from the retreating pirate ship. Said boy shrunk back, trying to hide himself.

"Don't make me go back. _Please!_ She's mean to me and I hate being her cabin boy. Captain Donya makes fun of me." He continued to plead while Zoro and Luffy went on in thought.

"Why does he remind me of someone?" Zoro asked aloud. Luffy snapped his fingers.

"Koby! I remember. He was such a coward." Luffy said with a laugh.

"Can I stay?" Veron asked them, his eyes searching for a response. Everyone turned to Luffy, who leaned in to look at Veron.

"Do you...like meat?" He asked in all seriousness.

"…yes?" Veron replied, his answer more of a question than an actual answer. Luffy grinned.

"Welcome to the crew!" Luffy said loudly. Nami sighed at her captain's decision.

"Just gotta let _every _freakin' person join. I swear it's more like a circus than an actual pirate crew now." So the cowardly Veron was welcomed into the crew with open, stretchy arms.

Two Weeks Later…

Luffy, Usopp, and Veron were running around the deck, causing trouble and making a lot of noise. To them: this was fun. To Nami: it was annoying. She came from her room and stomped over to the three. They were quickly stopped by punches to the head and Nami glared at the three.

"Keep it quiet. I'm working on my maps!" Nami yelled at them. Veron frowned.

"You've got anger management problems." He stated bluntly. A tic mark formed in Nami's forehead.

"I've got what?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Anger management problems." Veron repeated. "You hit us every time we make noise. Sometimes we aren't that loud and you just hit us. So you have anger management-" Poor Veron almost made it off the ship.

"I'll show you anger management problems!" She continued to pummel the poor boy.

"I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Just please stop hitting me." He wailed.

"Nope! There's no taking it back now." She said evilly, a dark aura surrounding her. Luffy and Usopp hid behind the mast; too afraid of what would happen if they tried to help their newest crew member. Sanji swooned from the kitchen door.

"Nami-san is so cute when she's pummeling the life out of children." He said while hearts floated around him. Zoro raised an eyebrow at the whole mess.

"The woman's gone mad."

R.I.P. Veron Kidogo

July 12, 2010-July 13, 2010

I'm sorry, Kiarra-Chan. He almost made it off.

Almost.

* * *

Once again not one of my best works but good enough, I guess. I planned on updating after five winners but hits for the story are falling so to hell with it. The updates might be a tad longer than usual, only one or two days longer, because I have to work on some costumes for EXP Con in St. Augustine. Three costumes, three months. It's gonna be a crapload of work.

Reviews for Previous Chapters:

Kiarra-Chan: Thanks. That could be another sin. Never sniff Zoro. The results could be deadly. Hope you liked your character. Sorry that they….you know died.

MissDilemma: All the more reason to review! And you got close with Franky's age, luckily you used the Wikia. Your character will be appearing soon so get ready.

kallakkala: You're welcome. And this review isn't short at all. And I welcome the weird and random. It's what makes FFN so much fun! Thanks for all the ideas. Especially the octopus one. I'm gonna have fun with that.

roo17: 1) He did, didn't he? Thanks for the review :D 2.) Team work is the best kind of work, especially when used to beat someone's ass. 3.) They deserved it so much. 4.) That would be the best episode ever, wouldn't it? 5.) I think it is too. Sorry but that's not the right answer. Try the One Piece Wikia: The One Piece Cheating Device. And here's your update!

Because just writing thr drabbles is getting a tad boring, I have another project set up. An Attempt For One Piece is kinda going down the insptoation drain so I came up with another one One Piece story. It's called Swords and it's a little better than AAFOP.

So here's a little preview.

* * *

_Waves crash against the small boat and shift it slightly from side to side. The faint sounds of yelling are off in the distance. The candles surrounding us burn with a menacing green glow. My tan hand rests on the dark blue sheath of my only sword. A dark haze covered us thickly as we sailed toward the sounds of the struggle. I glanced over my shoulder and at the man behind me. His amber eyes are lifelessly and stare forward._

"_Sensei," My words bring his eyes to me. "Are we heading toward Don Krieg's ship again?" He gives me a small nod and his eyes flick back forward. I watch the haze clear and we near a ship I easily recognize as Krieg's. My sensei nonchalantly swipes his sword up and cuts the ship in half with a clean slice. My face is not twisted into excitement and pure awe but boredom._

'_Seen it once, seen it 1,000 times.' After half a year, honestly, it gets boring. Yells from the still battered pirates alert everyone to our arrival._

"_Don Krieg! They followed us!" I sigh with tiredness and more boredom. _

"_Damn you!" One yelled as he pulled two guns from his pocket, aiming them at us with a glare. "Why do you hate us so much that you have to chase us down?" Sensei merely tilted his head slightly toward the pirate._

"_I'm merely wasting my spare time." He replied simply. _

"_Die!" He yelled, firing many bullets toward us. Sensei grabbed the handle of his sword._

"_I see…." He muttered silently. I watched with mental amusement as the pirate fired more bullets and my sensei changed their trajectory with the sharp tip of his black sword. After the pirate was done, another yell rang out._

"_Look! It's Roronoa Zoro, the Santoryuu user!" This yell sparked my interest. I watched as an older man with a black bandana over his bright green hair __had his swords __already unsheathed . One in each hand and one in his mouth._

'_Ahh, so this is the famed Pirate Hunter. This might be a little interesting.' _

* * *

So what do you think? If this goes over well with you guys, I'll bring out the first chapter in the next couple of days.

As usual R&R DOES NOT STAND FOR READ AND RUN, SO ALL OF YOU READ AND RUNNERS BETTER READ AND REVIEW, GOT IT?

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13

...press the damn button.

just look at its clickableness.

click it!


	8. Sin Number 8

OVER 1,000 HITS! Another update this week! :P no one commented on the preview. So I'm not so sure about putting it up. Just tell me! You hate it don't you? *begins crying in a sarcastic way.* Well now that that's over. Here's your update MissDilemma. Now for the one most have been waiting for the eighth edition of The 60 Deadly Sins Drabble.

Rating: T for language and Sanji torture *evil laugh with Zoro….and Luffy?*

"Sanji hasn't given me any meat today."

Time Period(I might need these nowadays): Post Alabasta, Pre Water 7

Word Count: 661 words…..they are getting longer!

Disclaimer: In America, Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece. In Soviet Union, you do. So MOVE TO RUSSIA! Ivan will be pleased.

* * *

Sin #8: Don't try to nibble Sanji to see if his swirly eyebrow means he's a devil fruit. Even if you are a woman, he will not be best pleased.

"Robin," Luffy began. "All Devil fruits have swirls, right?" He asked the older woman. She nodded.

"Yes, Captain-san." Robin replied, her eyes not leaving the books in her hands.

"So," A long pause. "Sanji could be a Devil Fruit." Robin looked up from her book, eyes facing forward.

These words caught everyone else's attention, besides the missing blonde who was currently in the kitchen.

"Sanji?" Usopp asked. "A Devil Fruit?" Luffy nodded in all seriousness.

"Yeah, it does make sense." Chopper walked up to Luffy.

"Well, if a gun can eat a Devil Fruit then I guess a person could be a Devil Fruit." Chopper stated, looking up in thought before nodding. Luffy stood up and adjusted his hat, looking at the rest of crew.

"Well how do we prove Sanji's a Devil Fruit?" Nami asked from her chair next to Robin.

"Take a bite." Luffy replied with a shrug.

"I wonder what kind of Devil Fruit Cook-san could be." Robin asked aloud. Zoro smirked from his spot against the railing.

"Ero Ero no Mi." He laughed at his own answer. "So, who's gonna bite the curlybrow?" Luffy wildly raised his hands.

"Oo! Oo! Me! Pick Me! I wanna see if the Ero Ero no Mi can give me laser beams." Zoro frowned.

"You'll die if you eat another Devil Fruit. So that also cuts out Chopper and Robin. That leaves Nami and Usopp." Both of them gave raised eyebrows at the swordsman.

"What about you?" Nami asked him. Zoro scoffed.

"Yeah. Like I'd let my mouth get anywhere near that love-cook." He stated.

Usopp went off into thought about the previous said words.

"Usopp, go bite Sanji." Luffy said.

"Hell no! I already got hurt one time with your crazy orders." He crossed his arms in defense. "Get Nami to do it." She glared at the sniper.

"No way. Sanji'll take it the wrong way."

"I'll take what the wrong way?" A voice asked from behind. Everyone turned to see Sanji, a confused look over his face.

"Nami! Usopp! Zoro! Go get the Ero Ero no Mi!" Luffy yelled in a commanding voice, pointing toward the supposed Devil Fruit teen. The three looked at each other before shrugging and tackling Sanji.

"Nami, bite him." Zoro and Usopp yelled at her.

"Mellor-"

"You do it, Zoro." Nami told him. "Or Usopp."

"No, get your shitty mouths away from me." Hearts began flying around Sanji. "But Nami-san could possibly –OW!"

Nami bit Sanji, who yelled out in pain. Sanji was let go and he moved away from them, holding his hand protectively. Everyone looked at the red bite marks.

"I didn't think you'd actually bite him." Usopp said in awe at her. She shrugged.

"So Nami, do you feel any weirder?" Chopper asked her. She shook her head.

"Can you shoot laser beams now?" Luffy said, practically bouncing. Nami shook her head again, mainly just to shut him up.

"Okay, this will solve everything." Zoro said, picking Nami up.

He walked over to the railing and threw her over into the calm ocean waters. Sanji ran over and looked for a head of orange hair.

Seconds later, he let out a sigh of relief as he saw Nami pop up. Robin's arms aided her in getting back to the deck.

Once there, she smacked Zoro upside the head with a wet fist.

"Oi! What was that for?" He yelled to her.

"You tossed me over the side, that's what!" She replied, her yell louder. Sanji looked down at his hand and then at Nami.

"That really hurt, Nami-san."

Oh and on Usopp's thoughts: We all know he's a raging yaoi fanboy deep inside.

* * *

So how'd you like this chapter? Random enthusiasm! This is my update to you guys before I go to South Carolina. I'll be there for a week or so and won't be able to update. But when I get back, I'll have about two or three updates. So yeah!

Reviews for Previous Chapters:

babykelly: Thanks, they take a little of thinking up to do. Also I have converted a read'n'runner! Please keep on reviewing. It makes me want to write more.

Kiarra-Chan: Can you still use a character after they die? Oh well and I probably will have another contest after I use the other characters. Thank you, my loyal reviewer!

usuilove21: A new reviewer! Now you no longer have to wait because here's the next chapter…..but then you have to wait again. Whatever. I really like Chapter One too.

AllHerosWearHats: The hits went up as soon as I updated! Sanji will probably approve of anything Nami does. Also I looked at your profile. YOU PUT MY STORY UP THERE! And I feel the need to thank you. If you had never put that story up there, I never would've written these drabbles. So thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you *repeats way too many times.* …thank…you…thank you….thank you…thank you.

MissDilemma: Yay! You clicked! And checking the 35 Deadly Sins *gasp.* Why am I gasping? Have you checked the next one? It's gonna be pretty awesome…I hope.

Once again, I need your opinions on that preview story from last chapter. Does it suck? Is it good? Awesome? Insane beyond belief yet good enough for ? Am I asking too many questions? Review, PM, or email me. I love hearing from you guys!

So as usual R&R DOES NOT STAND FOR READ AND RUN. SO READ AND REVIEW OR ELSE!

All the reviewers shall get cyber cookies and electronic brownies.

read and runners get nothing.

so review!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13

clicking the button below would make me happy

:D


	9. Sin Number 9

Chapter Nine! We've come so far and yet we still have so far to go. I can't believe I have over 40 reviews so far! And as promised *passes out cyber cookies and electronic brownies* here are your internet sweets, my lovely reviewers_**. Also please, check out my newest story, Swords**_(Notice how I used everything to get your attention. hopefully it works :D). Special thanks to roo17 and kallakkala for helping me decide to put it up. Another also, check out my profile for a poll on there. Voting would be nice.

Rating: K+ for burnt suits and misuse of dictionaries

Word Count: 260 words…short, short, short!

Time Period: Post Baratie, pre Loguetown

Disclaimer: Oh screw it. *holds up copyright* I OWN ONE PIECE! DAMN RIGHT! LOOK EIICHIRO ODA! KISS MY CYBERNETIC AS- *Eiichiro Oda pops up in a cloud of One Piece awesomeness.*  
"Can I have my copyright back?" *hands it back over and Eiichiro Oda disappears.* …dammit.

* * *

Sin #9: Do not tell Nami or Robin, (especially Nami) what Mellorine actually means.

Nami walked into the kitchen, a tic mark on her forehead. A dark aura, similar to last week's during her child beating.

"Oh, Sanji-kun." Nami called to him in an all-too calm tone. He ran over to her, hands clasped and smoke hearts in the air.

"Yes, Nami-san. What can I do for you? A fruit smoothie? Or perhaps some delicate tea cakes?" Nami shook her head, the Clima-Tact held in her pale hands.

"No, no. I wanted to talk to you about something." She replied as clouds began to slowly form.

"Yes, my lovely mellorine, what is it?" Sanji asked. The tic mark in Nami's forehead grew larger.

"That word," She began. "I saw in it the dictionary." The clouds grew darker. Sanji tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Yes, what about 'mellorine'?" He asked.

"You're calling me cheap….and f-…fa-" Nami took a deep breath through her anger. "You're calling me cheap and fat!"

"N-Nami-san, I don't mean it like that. It's just…just-" Nami took a step forward and lightning began to crackle loudly.

"It's just what?" She asked.

"It's just-" Sanji's reply was interrupted by the lightening that contacted with his body. Smoke filled the entire room and Nami walked out. Zoro smirked from his spot next to the door. His plan was a complete success.

Mellorine: A lower cost alternative to ice cream, wherein other fats are used instead of butterfat. It can be made from both animal and vegetable fat.

* * *

Hahahahaha….more Sanji torture. Quick thing I wrote up. Sorry if it sucks. Might redo if I get bored. Another update coming soon to a computer screen near you. Oh and do go and see my newest story, Swords. It would make me very, very, very, very, very*too many 'very' times later* HAPPY!

I think I'm babbling so on to the replies!

Reviews for Previous Chapter: 

…

…

…

WHERE IS EVERYBODY?

…

…

…

YOU HATE ME, DON'T YOU?*begins crying quite pathetically* WHY? WHY DO MY OWN READERS HATE ME? MY LIFE IS GOING TO SPIRAL DOWN INTO OBLIVION AND TH-THEN IT GOING TO BLOW UP!*wipes away tears and sighs*

So for some last words please review this story, look at my profile, vote, read my newest story, and if you could _please_ review that.

As usual R&R DOES NOT STAND FOR READ AND RUN! SO READ AND REVIEW!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13

see that button do there

yeah, that one

you should click it

go on ahead

just click it!


	10. Sin Number 10 and 11

And now Sin Number Ten! We are now 1/6 of the way there with total 60 sins and 1/10 of the way to my goal. My poll is up on my profile if you've forgotten. See that button up there after you read and review, just go and click on the button that says 'the-pyro-princess13'.

In other news...good luck to you kallakkala on your move! Best of luck to you and your family.

Rating: K+ for Chopper torture

Word Count: 354 words…..a little longer than last chapter

Time Period: Alabasta Arc

Disclaimer: _*gets poked in the back with a sword from Eiichiro Oda*_ I said I'm sorry! Isn't that enough? I don't own One Piece. I will never own One Piece. Sanji and Zoro will NEVER have a YAOI SCENE- _*Said swordsman and cook glare, well maybe not a glare from Sanji, at me before edging away from each other.* _Whatever on to the story.

I'm using OCs this chapter so get ready to me: Faye, Nick, and Lily. Also a surprise at the end for kallakkala!

* * *

Sin #10: Don't Call Chopper a raccoon, deer, a pet, etc. Basically he's a huge frickin' reindeer pirate doctor.

A small group of travelers walked down the dusty road in the Nanohana's market. The youngest of the trio, Faye, noticed some small and fuzzy. She ran toward it and picked up the now flailing thing.

"Look, it's a raccoon. An Alabastan raccoon. Oh and look at the pink hat. They must be a desert thing." The oldest, Nick, sighed and shook his head, taking it from Faye.

"This creature is not a raccoon, Faye. I presume it must be a deer. Seeing as it has antlers." Nick pushed up his round glasses with a finger and gazed more curiously at it. The last traveler, Lily, snatched it from him.

"Nick, it doesn't matter what she is. She's somebody's pet." Both raised an eyebrow at the raven-haired girl.

"She?" They repeated. Lily nodded.

"Yeah." She held it out. "Look at the pink hat. Pink is for girls. So blue hat ones must be boys. Anyway, leave her alone. Her owner must be waiting for her." Faye huffed and grabbed the thing, which had now grown very quiet.

"There's no one waiting for it because _he's _an _Alabastan raccoon._" The blonde girl said with emphasis on her opinion. Nick sighed again and grabbed the small, fuzzy animal.

"Look, seeing on how I'm the oldest, smartest, and," He laughed lightly. "Best looking. I'm right. This creature is a deer. Is that final?" The girls crossed their arms in defiance. Neither would listen to him. The small thing growled and jumped from Nick's grasp before growing, towering over all three of them.

"Listen! I'm not a raccoon, deer, or a pet, or whatever you guys come up with! I'm a reindeer doctor who's a pirate! Got it?" The trio nodded silently and the reindeer glared at Lily. "And I'm a boy." And with that he left, leaving the three scarred for the rest of their lives.

"Help me SuperGod-sama." Lily whispered quietly. Maybe the rest of their lives isn't long enough.

Also Sin# 11: Don't Forget the Above

* * *

…uh-oh. I'm out of OCs. That means yet another challenge! But first up, is Swords really that bad? Do you guys hate my newest story? Or is it good? Then why didn't you review? Am I asking too many questions? Should I go to tell you about the challenge?

…yeah I'll do that now.

* * *

OC Challenge #2

Now for the second OC challenge

The first five people to review with the right answer get an OC

Now for the hundred-million dollar question…

Since I'm bored this one will be easy.

Who was the first One Piece character to flip someone off?

….I'm not that creative today.

Hint: Look the answer up on the One Piece quiz on One Piece Wikia.

* * *

Well, there you go. Now use the internet and figure out the answer. I'll be waiting. Please check out my new story. I know I've said that a lot in the past couple of chapters but I was excited about writing it.

Reviews for Previous Chapters:

Kiarra-Chan: 1.) Thanks for the review. And now I wonder if Usopp was in real life, would he own any ZoroxSanji dojiunshi. 2.) So long as you reviewed, I'm happy. I think I'm torturing Sanji too much though.

usuilove21: 1.) I like it too. It's okay, half the time I don't know what to say either. 2.) *gasp* They aren't! Don't be shy. It's nice to talk to my reviwers. And Nami shall always own Sanji

kallakkala: 1.) I forgive you and the wanted criminal thing never came to mind until you said it. I thought it might have been military. That's what I've had to deal with. But I'm not disappointed in you. You reviewed my story and my newest one so THANKS! 2.) It's okay PM me if you need to vent further. I'm here for my readers and reviwers 3.) Not completely fake just a little confusing. And I'm glad it made your day.

roo17: 1.) I think she forgave me. And did you check out my story? If you did, YEAH! If you didn't, ...why didnt you? 2.) I started laughing when I was writing. And the last three lines were actually hard to come up with. I was just gonna right that they should review or something like that. I'm glad you like my humor!

babykelly: I hoped you liked them. I made them with electric love. I bet somewhere in the future of One Piece, the Ero Ero no Mi will be a reality. The eyebrow proves it all. 2.) Here's your update! And just because you're awesome like all my other loyal reviewers, you get a giant chocolate internet cake!

Lenighma: Another reviewer! I try and make the chapters long but they are drabbles so they'll be pretty short. I'll be sure to make they a bit longer but they're hard to elaborate on.

So as usual R&R DOES NOT STAND FOR READ AND RUN SO READ AND REVIEW!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13

there is a button

right below these words

and if you click it

it will make me happy

and updates will come quicker

i promise


	11. Sin Number 12

Three updates this week! Told you I would have a bunch out after my trip to SC. So Chapter Eleven, Sin Twelve…..no amazing landmark here. Just…..eleven and…twelve. Okay on to the story. This chapter is dedicated to the girl currently in Spain, MissDilemma, and the one who's moving to an undisclosed location, kallakkala.

Rating: T for language and evil hammers

Word Count: 455 words….getting longer again!

Time Period: Post Water 7, pre Thriller Bark

Disclaimer: *looks around for Eiichiro Oda one last time before sighing.* One Piece still doesn't belong to me. It only belongs to Oda-sensei. Not even the OCs belong to me, they belong to their respectable creators.

OH AND A MESSAGE TO JuuichiNoChoushinsei. I NEED A NAME FOR AN OC, SO PLEASE REVIEW WITH THAT. THANKS!

* * *

Sin #12: Do not damage or insult the ship. Beware of blue haired shipwrights if you plan to do so.

The hammer was brought upon the deck with a slam again, the wood and metal breaking instantly. The angry girl continued her beating on the brand-new Thousand Sunny, breaking everything within sight. Usopp cowered behind Zoro with Chopper.

"Who the hell is she?" Zoro asked aloud.

"And why is she breaking _my _ship?" Franky asked as he loaded himself up with more cola. "Three days into this frickin' adventure of yours and my ship get broken…" Franky mumbled to himself as Luffy dodged a swing headed for the lion-shaped prow. Robin, who was sitting nearby, merely flipped the page of her thick, history-filled book as the hammer came dangerously close to her chair. Sanji looked at the two, his views keeping him from helping or defending either girl. The girl huffed and sat in the middle of the destroyed ship. The large metal hammer was now lying over her shoulder, glowing with an evil aura.

"Is she done?" Usopp asked nervously, his head peaking from around Zoro. Chopper was in a similar fashion only hiding the wrong way.

"I-I think so." Chopper replied, his nervousness making him stutter. Franky rose from his chair and pulled on his black sunglasses(A/N: All cool like too. You know like Matrix-style or Men in Black, maybe even super spy….you get the point).

"Yo, girlie." Franky called over to the fuming red-head. She turned to him, her green eyes glaring menacingly.

"What?" She snapped.

"Why the hell'd you tear up my ship?" He asked her in all seriousness. The girl scoffed.

"It looked crappy, stupid, and all around retarded. I mean why the hell is there a sun-shaped lion head for a prow? If you're going to build and sail a pirate ship, at least make it a little menacing." The girl stood up and stretched. "All in all, your ideas suck and breaking up the ship was the only solution. So just redo it. Make it more demonic at least. Like that guy." She pointed a finger toward Zoro as she leaned up against her hammer.

"So you're saying my ship is….bad?" Franky said in an all-too-calm voice. The girl nodded. Franky slowly put his arms together and they expanded greatly. The girl raised an eyebrow at this action but backed up.

"What are you?" She asked, hammer at the ready. The sunlight glinted off his glasses.

"A shipwright." The next second was filled with the girl's screams as Coup de Vent blew her off the ship and away from them. Franky dusted himself off as Chopper and Usopp watched in awe.

"So cool."

Franky seriously owns.

* * *

Another quick shortie but good, right? OC challenge still going. Next update will be in a couple of days. I NEED A BREAK!

Reviews for Previous Chapters: 

Kiarra-Chan: Yep! You won! But like I said it wasn't Enel. It was a name that kallakkala joked around with but I got bored so there it was.

Amethyst Turtle: The great author reviews my story. Sorry about the similarity but I checked the story after I sent you my message. And you're right. I guess great minds think alike, and no I'm not making up an excuse. I have never read their story and would never plagiarize anyone's story.

JuuichiNoChoushinsei: Yeah, 60 sins and then my goal is 100 sins so I need more ideas! And hopefully never or else I'd be out of a story. Also good job on the detailed correct answer. Remember to reply with your OC and a description if you want.

kallakkala: it's okay. There's always the hundredth review *stares off into space for a moment* ….100 hundred reviews…? THAT WOULD BE SOOO AWESOME! Yes! As the great Pyro Princess, I shall get 100 reviews! Hear that world! Just *counts reviews quickly* 44 reviews to go!

babykelly: Only the best cyber pastries for my loyal reviewers! Here's the update you asked for. Hope you liked it.

Silver Wolf Demon: Yay! Another reviewer. Chopper's not gonna forgive for that though. And the question was easy, wasn't it? Anyway, keep a lookout for your OC.

MissDilemma: 1.) You are forgiven. Anyway, I like the nickname. Princess-chan…I think I should call myself that from now on. But have fun in Spain! And it's okay, so long as you review when you get back. 2.) That's pretty cool. But I think with all the stories of Chopper and him having to deal with fluffy-animal crazed girls, he'd be used to it by now.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Tune in soon for the next thrilling, yet very short update in The 60 Deadly Sins Drabble. Oh and before I go, you guys gotta check this video out! It's a cool One Piece ipod-style tribute. Here's the link:

www . youtube . com / watch ?v= WhbehkVC2UU&videos = ciB6rdX8p6Q Just remove the spaces.

If it doesn't work just type in AMAZING One Piece iPod-styled Tribute and it should be the first one.

So as usual R&R DOES NOT STAND FOR READ AND RUN! SO READ AND REVIEW.

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13

clicking that button down there is now legal

in all fifty states and puerto rico

it's also legal everywhere else

so go on and click the button

now

i said now dammit!


	12. Sin Number 13

Over 60 reviews and 2,000 hits! Thanks to all my reviewers and readers!

Congrats to JuuichiNoChoushinsei, Silver Wolf Demon, and Kiarra-Chan for winning the challenge. Two slots are still open if you still want to try and win.

I know I said I'd take a break but with school next month (sometime in late August) I need to get out as many sins as possible, along with my costumes for EXP Con in October (Chris Sabat is gonna be there! *insert fangirl squeal*). On to the newest chapter!

Rating: T for language, stolen coffee machines, broken bones of a Baroque Works number agent, and OC character death…*pants from too many warnings*

Word Count: 543 words...HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPPEN? *turns to last chapter, then to this one, then back again, then back to this* …..I wrote 100 words more! *does a happy dance while you continue to read.*

Time Period: Alabasta Arc, back when Robin was Miss All Sunday

Disclaimer: Me no owny One Piece

Get ready to see Silver Wolf Demon's OC: Edward Manson a.k.a. Baroque Works' Mr. 6

* * *

Sin #13: Don't steal Robin's coffee machine. More trouble than it's worth.

Mr. 6 walked down the white marble hallway. He had no idea why Mr. 0 had called them all to Rainbase but then again he didn't really care. Miss Monday wrinkled her nose at his baggy clothes and unruly chestnut hair.

"Don't you ever clean up?" She asked him, her blue eyes looking away from him. Mr. 6 shrugged.

"I'm more comfy in this." The pale woman merely sighed before walking down the hallway at a fast pace, her dress trailing behind her slightly.

The young man sighed like her and stopped in the hallway. His teal eyes, hidden by his bangs, scanned the long hallway for doors.

Finding one slightly open, he walked toward it and peered inside.

A mischievous smile crossed his face.

There at the far end of the room was a coffee machine. It was a pale purple and brand-new. Mr. 6, unlike most of the Baroque Works' number agents, did not possess a Devil Fruit power.

The only reason he was number 6 was because of his knack for stealing and his well-thought out strategies, both helping greatly in battle.

Slipping into the room, Mr. 6 made his way over to the coffee machine. Another thing he was special for was stealing items of great value without getting caught.

This machine may have not have been worth much but Mr.6 still wanted it, so he would take it.

The machine fit easily inside his large leather jacket, evoking a smirk from Mr. 6.

He turned around and came face to face with an older woman. Her clothes were of a Western-style and made of white leather.

"Hello," She began, her bright blue eyes trailing down to his coat. "I see you have my coffee machine. Do you plan on stealing it, perhaps?" Her gaze met his. Mr. 6 felt as though she was looking straight through everything.

Through his untold lies.

Through his hidden self.

And more literally, through his jacket.

"Well, I…" Mr. 6's voice trailed off as he backed away from the woman's all too calm look. His normal confidence was breaking away with every second that ticked away.

"I wasn't gonna take it." He lied. Something glinted in the woman's eyes and in the next second, Mr. 6 was on the floor.

The coffee machine was held up with one hand while he was held down with four others. A sixth hand sprouted from the ground underneath his spine and shot up, breaking it cleanly.

The light left the young man's eyes and his body went limp. The arms disappeared in flower petals and Miss Monday along with Mr. 0 walked in. Miss Monday ran over to her dead partner.

"Mr. 6!" She turned to glare at the older woman. "What the hell happened?" Miss Monday yelled angrily. Mr. 0 turned to her, a blank look in his eyes.

"What did happen, Miss All Sunday? If you killed another damn agent….." His voice trailed off. Miss All Sunday sighed and picked up her coffee machine from the tile floor before placing it back in its original place.

"I did kill him but in my defense," She looked over her shoulder at the two. "He did steal my coffee machine."

The mystery behind Mr. 6 is solved.

* * *

Had to do a little research on which number agent would fit this chapter. Truthfully, this chapter kinda sucks. It was quick and took little thought to write. My mind's growing blank so...

ON TO THE REVIEWS!

* * *

Reviews for Previous Chapters:

usuilove21: He does, doesn't he? Thanks for the review!

JuuichiNoChoushinsei: Thanks for the OC name and I agree with you. You mess with Sunny and you deal with Franky.

Kiarra-Chan: Thanks for the support! Also I love the sin. It calls for an OC *wink, wink*

kallakkala: Thanks for getting me to 60 reviews! And I didn't know about the Strong World sub. Thanks for telling me. And I know I need a break but I get excited with all the reviews coming in after every chapter gets published.

babykelly: Thanks for reviewing. Sorry but my stove is broken so no internet treats this time. And I completely agree with you.

silver wind: YEAH! A brand new reviewer! Welcome to the club. Oh and thanks for the review!

roo17: 1.) I just had to put that in there. I got the idea from my mom. I got a Chopper Plushie from an anime con last week and she thought since it had a pink hat, Chopper was a girl. 2.) Thanks for clicking! And I couldn't help but laugh at the sunglasses note. I knew it fit Franky perfectly. And 'demonic' does fit Zoro, doesn't it? 3.) Thanks for all the reviews! And Zoro-caused Sanji torture is always the best!

* * *

Found yet another One Piece video. It's based off a Super Mario Western one.

Here's the link: http: / www . youtube . com / watch ?v= 4TO-ei0uMds&videos = ffviRHyhF7M

Just remove the spaces like last time. If the link doesn't work just type in: ONE PIECE Western Show Parody. Should be the top one. It's really fun and pretty good.

So as usual R&R DOES NOT STAND FOR READ AND RUN! SO READ AND REVIEW!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13

clicking the review button

is pretty cool.

everyone else is doing it.

why aren't you?


	13. Sin Number 14

Now over 70 reviews! Thanks to everyone who reviews. They make me really happy and help the updates come quicker. For the immediate need of OCs, there will not be any challenges. Just send in a review with a name for an OC and any other information you want with it. On to the next sin!

Rating: K+ for more scarred lives and old perverts

Word Count: 344 words….and then they go back to being short

Time Period: Whenever after Thriller Bark

Disclaimer: Still don't own One Piece

* * *

Sin #14: Don't try to pull off Brook's afro to see if it's a wig. It's not.

It was Halloween and the entire Straw Hat crew had decided to go trick-or-treating. Brook walked along the sidewalk, many kids dressed up as monsters ran past him. All the while, he had not noticed the two little ones following him.

"His costume is _so_ cool." A boy dressed up as a magician said in awe. The princess next to him nodded. "And his wig is awesome." The magician added and the princess frowned.

"Nu-uh, it's real." She told him. The two continued to follow Brook as he settled down onto a nearby park bench.

"Well, how do you know it is?" He asked the princess. The girl walked behind the park bench and set down her large tub of candy. She motioned to Brook. "Pull it off." She told him, pointing to his afro. The magician set down his pillow case.

"Fine, I will." The short magician stood behind Brook and grimaced. The skeleton stood over four feet above his head. He smiled sheepishly at the princess. "A boost, please?" He asked politely. The slightly older girl sighed before looking at her dress.

"If you get any dirt on my costume…." Her high voice trailed off into warning. The magician pulled up his black robe a little and stepped onto the princess's frill-laden shoulders.

The princess stood up slowly, covering distance between the magician's hands and Brook's afro.

The boy's hands twitched nervously as he neared the skeleton's but with a deep breath, he grabbed onto the afro and tugged.

"It won't come off." The magician said in frustration. The princess smirked.

"I told y-"

"Yohohohoho! Hello, little magician." The boy screamed out and jumped off the princess's shoulders before running off.

"He's a real skeleton!" The yell was heard through the town. The girl stared up at Brook.

"Greeting, miss. May I see your panties?" The small princess paled before hitting Brook with her candy tub and running off.

"You old pervert!"

Brook goes cradle-robbing.

* * *

Yet another quick update. Another thanks to everyone who helped this story get over 2,700 hits. You guys are awesome.

Reviews for Previous Chapters:

usuilove21: Yeah, I mean there has to be a story behind his disappearance and this chapter made that possible :D

Kiarra-Chan: He did deserve it. Nobody messes with Robin's coffee machine. And I mean nobody.

Silver Wolf Demon: Sorry about the OC murder. But his death was a peaceful yet morbid one. Thanks for reviewing!

babykelly: Now to solve the mysteries of the other ones. And I agree with you. Robin can get scary when she wants too.

kallakkala: Yeah, yet another thing that will show up. But not all the time. A lot but not most, my mom doesn't like me spending all my time on One Piece. She says it's bad for me. But at least Mr. 6 got his fifteen sentences of fame.

roo17: It was dark, wasn't it? And what fire- SHIT! Oh crap. Ace! Stay away from the- ….dammit, he's not listening. One moment please. *One moment full of fire extinguishers, burnt paper and internet cakes, and a now annoyed but awake Ace later* Okay, I'm back. Yeah, all the others were funny and had a proud feeling to them. But then I had to unleash the morbidness I've been keeping in. I suggest from stealing the coffee machine, you did see what happened to Mr. 6. Thanks for reviewing.

AllHerosWearHats: HEY! It's nice hearing from you. It's okay though, so long as you review soon enough. And Mr. 6 is a poor, stupid, stupid man. And I do agree with you about the girl who insulted the Thousand Sunny. And I think she did. I will. See you later and thanks for reviewing.

* * *

For kallakkala, here's your video of the day!

www . youtube . com / watch ?v= 269z24L4Hzs&videos = bhws6UsSXKk

If the link doesn't work type in: [AcexLuffy] Impel Down Trailer. It'll be the first one like always. It's pretty good for the most part.

So as usual R&R DOES NOT STAND FOR READ AND RUN! SO READ AND REVIEW!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13

that button is very sad.

because you didn't click it

so go on and make the button's day

and click on it


	14. Sin Number 15

Now with a chapter full of pain, peril, and ... I can't come up with another 'p' word. But I do think this chapter shows my insanity may have gotten the best of me. Also because it has been requested, I WANT YOU ALL TO READ MY NEWEST STORY AND REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT! Reviews make me happy. And with everyone who reviews, if they aren't anonymous, I look at their stories and review all the ones I read. SO PLEASE REVIEW MY TWO NEWEST STORIES! Now onto the next sin.

Rating: K+ for dead people, mad snipers, stolen flags, and straw hats.

Word Count: 646 words...twice as long as the last chapter!

Time Period: Post Captain Kuro Arc, Pre Baratie Arc

Disclaimer: If owned One Piece, would you really think I'd be using a disclaimer?

Because there is a lack of OCs, I'm using the ones left in stock and coming up with some of my own. The ones not thought up by me will be Kiarra-Chan's Leon Sherman and JuuichiNoChoushinsei's George.

* * *

Sin #15: Don't steal the Straw hats pirate flag. You will die.

Smirks covered their faces. In their hands, was _the _Straw Hat pirate flag. How they came out alive and were still surviving was a complete mystery.

In the next three seconds though, the term 'alive' didn't apply to them.

Unless the word 'not' was in front of it.

Luffy glared at the four dead men before snatching up his flag from the blonde's clutches. To think, this whole situation merely began half an hour earlier.

30 minutes ago…

Leon, George, Kitsuki, and Roy peeked around a nearby wall as the famed Straw Hat crew strode off into town. Leaving the Going Merry with _no _one aboard. The oldest of the guys, Leon, looked around before calmly boarding the pirate ship. Kitsuki, a short brunette, yelled out in shock.

"Leon! Get back over here! They'll kill you if you're caught!" The loud-mouthed boy yelled at him. Leon glanced over at him, his dark eyes looking softly at him. George sighed and pushed past Kitsuki.

"Come on, we haven't seen a pirate ship in days." George told Kitsuki. "Roy, you coming?" George called to the slightly older boy. The blue-haired(A/N: I'm watching the Alabasta Arc, so don't judge)teen nodded and brushed past Kitsuki.

"You should come too, Kitsuki. We could steal their flag like always." These words sparked interest in the young boy's mind. With a sigh and shrug, Kitsuki followed the two onto the ship.

"So are we going to get the flag or not?" George asked impatiently. Leon, despite being the eldest, nodded shyly.

"Yeah, I guess we-"

"First one to get to the flag wins!" Roy yelled loudly. George blinked at the hyper boy.

"Wins what?" He asked. Roy blinked and froze for a moment.

"…free lunch…?" The blue-haired boy replied. Within seconds, the other three were fighting to be the first up to the crow's nest and to the black pirate flag fluttering happily in the wind. Roy stared up at them with a frown.

"I should've told them _after _I had the flag." With a groan, he too began to climb up to the crow's nest and toward the flag of free food. The next ten minutes were full of yelled curses, guys thrown down toward the deck, much climbing, defensive maneuvers in the crow's nest, and finally victory.

"Yes!" The ever quiet Leon cried out happily. "I get free food." The three losers frowned and patted their thick wallets good-bye. The blonde haired boy had a very, very large appetite.

Five Minutes Later...

Leon walked into the restaurant, proudly showing off his symbol of victory. Kitsuki, Roy, and George filed in silently, their gaze nowhere near the confused crew.

"I have the pirate flag, I get the free food." He sat down at the nearest table. At the opposite end of the restaurant, a straw hat boy's frown deepened as confusion swept over him thoroughly.

"Zoro, isn't that _our _flag?" He asked the green-haired man sitting next to him. The older teen nodded and the straw hat boy slammed his hands on the table, causing plates to jump a couple feet. And into a long-nosed boy's face.

"Hey! Luffy, what was that all…" His voice trailed off as saw the boy's expression at the stolen flag. One thought trailed through the boy's crew.

'_They are so dead.' _

"Oi! You stole my flag!" The straw hat teen yelled at the four friends. Leon smiled at the younger boy but paled as he realized who had just yelled at him. Without another thought, the four sped out of the restaurant. All the while, the object of their victory and demise was held tightly in Leon's hands.

That is one flag you _never_ use for a game of Capture the Flag.

_Ever!_

* * *

Once again not some of my best work, most of it's going toward Swords, but still awesome enough to post. I will tell you all this repeatedly until I feel I've told it to you enough.

READ SWORDS! IT HAS A WEIRD SUMMARY, I KNOW IT KINDA DOES, BUT IT'S AN AWAZING STORY DESPITE THE LACK OF REVIEWS!

So if you all who read my story, could please review Swords and vote on the poll on my profile, it would help immensely(you know I'm being serious when I use big words). Also, I wasn't thinking of updating until 80 reviews but oh well.

SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR THE 80th REVIEWER! IT'S WAY BETTER THAN AN OC! SO REVIEW!

So as usual R&R DOES NOT STAND FOR READ AND RUN! SO READ AND REVIEW!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13

every time you read and run

something cute and fuzzy dies

that's right

i'm down to playing

the pity card for this

so click that button and review

the cute and fuzzy things appreciate it


	15. Sin Number 16

Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been working on my other fanfics(CHECK OUT SWORDS AND STRAW HAT QUESTION CORNER!) and stupid summer projects. I wanna get out a bunch of chapters for everything before my cruise next week. Thanks to everyone who helped this story get 3,000+ views. So here is Sin Sixteen!

Rating: T for language and misuse of your favorite character stalkers.

Word Count: 721 words….my chapters are getting really long, aren't they?

Time Period: Post Arlong Arc, pre Drum Island arc

Disclaimer: Disclaimers make no sense on _Fan_

This chapter's OC will be everyone's favorite Luffy stalker, Mary Sue and her best friend.

* * *

Sin #16: Don't Practice your Fist of Love on Luffy; no matter how much you love him. He will only get annoyed after the 30th try.

Luffy walked through the bustling town. People walked around normally, not noticing the wanted boy. Just like Luffy hadn't noticed the blonde girl following him. Rounds glasses covered her blue eyes and she wore a shirt with the words 'I love Luffy' on it.

The girl stepped behind the boy and poked him the shoulder. Luffy turned around, a large grin on his face.

"Hey!" He blinked at the overjoyed girl. "Who are y-"

"Fist of Love!" The girl punched Luffy square in the forehead, sending the rubber boy back a couple feet. She smiled lovingly at Luffy. "So…do you love me now?" Luffy frowned and shook his head before walking away.

Try #1: Failed

Luffy sighed in boredom but it was replaced by happiness as the smell of meat hit his nose. It was somewhere. Somewhere close. Running throughout the town, only following his nose,

He seemed to locate the source of the meat smell coming from a nearby alleyway.

"Meat! Meat! Meat! Me-"

"Fist of Love!" Luffy's words were once again cut off by the girl's punch. The teen pirate stared up at the sky in annoyance as the girl looked down at him. "How about now?" Luffy stood up and noticed there was no meat around.

So without answering her question, Luffy stomped off.

Try #2: Failed

Luffy looked warily around. The girl had already gotten him a couple more times and by now, a large fist-sized mark was on his forehead. The blonde girl, who had informed Luffy her name was Mary Sue, watched her 'beloved' from around the corner. Mary Sue cautiously edged out from the store she was in.

Running up to Luffy, her fist was raised high.

"Fist of Love!" Luffy heard her annoying voice and dodged the punch before running off.

"Leave me the hell alone!"

Try #8: Failed

Luffy watched the street from behind Zoro. The older man merely sighed.

"Luffy, there is no girl after you." Despite his words, Luffy nodded furiously.

"Yes there is." He pointed to his forehead. "How do you explain this?" Zoro shrugged.

"You ran into something." Mary Sue found herself joined by another giggling raven-haired girl. She frowned at her friend who wore a 'Zoro is the best' shirt.

"Amy Lou," Mary Sue began. "Please calm yourself down." The dark-skinned girl nodded and listened to Mary Sue.

"Okay but hear me out, Zoro. There is a girl. She's like my number one fan and she keeps on punching m-"

"Fist of Love!" Luffy went down instantly and Zoro stared at the blonde girl.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you punching Luf-"

"Slash of Love!" A red mark went across Zoro's forehead as Amy Lou hit him with a bamboo blade.

"Do you love us now?" Both asked, hearts floating around.

"Luffy! Run now!" Both men ran away from the teenage girls.

Try #17: Failed

Zoro and Luffy dragged their bodies along while Sanji trailed behind, looking for the crazed fangirls.

"I don't know what you guys are so upset about. I'd love girls fawning over me." Zoro glared at Sanji.

"Maybe normal ones. There two are insane. They keep on hitting Luffy and I." Zoro dragged Luffy by his shirt.

"Yeah….we barely…..got…..away last…..time." Sanji kept his search out but failed as the three finally saw the Going Merry.

"Maybe they finally decided to leave you alone." Sanji mumbled. "Oh well, I was planning on seeing the-"

"Fist of Love!"

"Slash of Love!" Sanji grinned and turned around, awaiting the girls. Both frowned mid-attack. Sanji looked at the two, his grin still there.

"Oh." Amy Lou blinked at Sanji before shrugging and turning around. "Better go home." Mary Sue nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." And with that the two girls left. Sanji's mouth went agape. Zoro snorted.

"You just got rejected by two fangirls."

Try #30: Failed...because of Sanji

30 tries, 30 failures. Mary Sues can never get a break

Ai no Kobushi (愛の拳, Fist of Love): A simple but powerful punch to Luffy's head, strong enough to hurt the rubber man heavily. It's a gag technique to show his "love" for his grandson.

* * *

My second of three updates before my week-long cruise. I might update once more before I go if you guys help me reach 100 reviews! Sorry if I haven't been replying to your reviews here. From now on, I'll just be doing it privately. Makes the stories slightly shorter. Oh and to everyone, can you go and vote on my profile? If you have a bit more time, you could check out my other stories…and review on them….yeah. See you all around and help me get to that 100 review goal!

So as usual R&R DOES NOT STAND FOR READ AND RUN! SO READ AND REVIEW!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13

those of you

who don't review,

shall not receive the

great FanFiction

cupcake of awesomeness.

and trust me,

it's awesome.


	16. Sin Number 17

*stares at computer endlessly* Just five more…five more until 100 reviews! Sorry, I haven't updated in so long. It's been almost a month now. *shrugs* Anyway, here's your update everyone!

Rating: K+ for the usual stuff

Time Period: Post Water 7, Pre Thriller Bark

Word Count: 377 words….and then they get short again

Disclaimer: I think I'll pass…

* * *

Sin #17: Do not make fun of the old ship, The Going Merry. Usopp's skinny arms will suddenly become stronger than they look as they hold his slingshot, which will be aimed at your face.

Just weeks after the Thousand Sunny Incident(A/N: Chapter 12)…

The girl was a complete mystery. The most noticeable being her spiky orange hair and tan skin. But there she was, walking about the ship and commenting on everything. She sat on the prow, detailing every aspect.

"Ooo! Look at the lion. So happy. Much better…" Her voice trailed off as she ran off to another part of the ship. Usopp frowned as she went past the workshops and into the lower part of the Thousand Sunny.

"What does she mean by 'much better'?" Franky shrugged as he placed another cola into his fridge.

"Don't know. But the odd girlie thinks it's SUPA so I'm fine." Usopp brushed off the girl's actions and went back to his blueprints.

"Ahh! Look at all the mini ships! And the Mini Merry! That ship is so cool." A smile formed on Usopp's face, proud of their old ship. Yet, the girl's next words sent a frown across. "But it kinda sucked too. I mean who has a ram for a prow? It looked like a lamb anyway. And it was puny compared to this ship."

"Uh….long-nose bro?" Franky called tentatively to his crew mate. "Are you alright? You look mad." Usopp didn't say anything as he got up a little too calmly, Kabuto in hand. The orange-haired girl's words continued as Usopp got closer.

"And seriously, there was nothing cool on that ship. It had just five cannons and the kitchen was boring as could be. Truth be told the Thousand Sunny does have a few faults, like Zoro's training room needs to be ventilated but the Going Merry was basically a mistake."

The girl turned around to look around the remaining parts of the ship but she was met with Usopp, Kabuto drawn back with all the dials set as high as they could go.

"Um...hi?"

"Prepare to die..."

According to Chopper and Law, the girl is in critical condition.

Usopp plans on seeing her in the morgue tomorrow morning.

* * *

There you go! Sin seventeen! For those of you reading this, could you please check out Swords? I do know the story is very lengthy but I really think if you read the story you would enjoy it greatly. So please, check out Swords and review it. Also who thinks just got hurt? I greatly apologize for hurting this character though. They did nothing wrong but leave the show.

So as usual R&R DOES NOT STAND FOR READ AND RUN! SO READ AND REVIEW!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13

please help me

get too 100 reviews.

special surprise

for the next chapter

if i do.

so come on!

also to the six

who got a cupcake,

my internet oven

is being stupid

so sanji is

currently cooking them.

you shall receive them

next time.


	17. Sin Number 18

*screams wildly while jumping up and down* THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Over 100 reviews! Thank you all! Now for a very special sin, one of my personal favorites. Also extra long for my 100 reviews!

Rating: M for very bad descriptions of premeditated murder and a couple bad words

Time Period: Post Thriller Bark, pre Saboady Archipelago

Word Count: 2000 words….longest chapter ever. and its exact too.

Disclaimer: Once again, no disclaimer.

* * *

Sin #18: Don't paint Zoro's swords with any color paint. In fact, don't touch them at all.

It was simply a prank. Harmless in the least. No one had ever thought it'd go this far. With Zoro mad beyond belief and three graves standing on a far-off cliff. All hell had broken loose but was retrieved in the end.

The small island was quiet, just a few houses here and there. It was mostly a place for solitude or a long vacation. But for the residents, it was a time they would never forget. Three men sat on a cliff, watching the horizon. Sure they could leave whenever they pleased but why? With thousands of supplies for the island coming every month, they could stay in comfort. So they chose to stay. But after today, they would've chosen to leave long ago.

* * *

The one on the left, a purple-haired nineteen year-old, smirked.

"Look, there's a pirate ship on the horizon." He pointed out bluntly. The one in the middle with spiky brown hair(think of Sora)blinked before leaning forward, his green eyes wide.

"Whoa! There's a straw hat on the Jolly Roger!" The hyper fifteen year-old smiled. The oldest one, a blonde twenty-one year-old, shook his head.

"You're such a kid. They're damn pirates, so what?" The nineteen year-old sighed as the brunette frowned and stood up.

"Yeah, and the so what is that those are _the_ Straw Hat pirates. The ones worth hundreds of millions of berries." He crossed his arms. "I thought as much as you talked about pirates, Takaya. You might've known a bit about them." Takaya frowned at him and pushed the younger boy away.

"Oh, shut up. You act as if you know everything, Kishi." He nodded but then shook his head as the three made their way down toward the farthest of the houses.

"Nope. Just enough about the Straw Hats to last a lifetime though." He grinned as the purple-haired boy advanced on him.

"And here I thought you spent all your time training to become a goody two-shoes Marine." His mutter didn't go unnoticed.

"You know, I never wanted to become a Marine, Kayo." Yasu rolled his eyes, his gaze moving to the other side of the street. A laugh escaped his lips.

"Someone left some paint out…" Takaya glanced over to the side and saw the many paint cans, some empty but others nearly full.

"Yo, I got an idea."

* * *

The three boys sat around the house, the paint cans sitting calmly on the front porch.

"So if we do this thing, how's it gonna work?" Yasu asked Kishi.

"Well, it's gonna be pretty hard. The guy practically sleeps with his swords. And knowing how strong Roronoa is; we'd be dead if he caught us." Takaya furrowed his brows in thought.

"So we gotta do this thing while he's distracted. Get him away from one or two, maybe even all three of those swords at a time." Yasu nodded.

"And we have to be creative. Pirates won't fall for the same trick three times." Kishi grinned.

"But Luffy would." Yasu raised an eyebrow at his words.

"Monkey D. Luffy? The crew's captain?" Kishi nodded.

"If we trick Luffy into the water or into some kind of trouble, Zoro would go and save him. So if distracting Zoro doesn't work-"

"Then Luffy's a positive yes." Takaya finished the sentence and smirked. "Never knew you had it in you, Kishi." The brown-haired boy grinned brightly. After a good enough distraction, their plan could commence.

* * *

Zoro slept by the mast, all three of his beloved swords resting in the crook of his right arm. Luffy ran past, for once not bothering to bug the older man, and to the side of the ship. He gazed out at the island they had docked at half an hour ago.

But something in a nearby bush caught his eye; leaning over the railing instead of going down the walkway which stood less than ten feet away, Luffy narrowed his eyes in an attempt to identify the unknown thing. Now leaning precariously over the wooden railing, his eyes were nearly closed, the object moved quickly to the left.

Luffy followed it, ultimately leading to his downfall

…which was quite literally actually.

The straw hat boy fell over the railing and plummeted to the water. Zoro's eyes were open the split second Luffy's feet had left the deck. He groaned and set his swords aside, pulling off his boots before jumping over the railing for his idiotic captain.

Kishi sped up the walkway, having hid underneath it. The spiky-haired boy grabbed the closet of the swords, Shuusui. With the red-sheathed sword in hand, he sprinted off the Thousand Sunny and away from Zoro.

How Kishi was not seen was anyone's guess. But after awhile nobody really had to.

* * *

Yasu looked up from the newspaper-covered floor to Kishi, the boy haven burst through the front door. He held up the long sword proudly.

"I got it!" Yasu smirked and held out his hand.

"Good. Now hand it over and get another one." The fair-skinned boy paled.

"But I just got this one. I don't have another plan either." Takaya glanced up from the paint can he was trying to open.

"Well, how'd you get that one?" Kishi gazed outside before shrugging.

"I had Mrs. Mui's son hold a mirror up. Light got Luffy's attention. Maybe I should try some meat next." The boy gained a hopeful expression. "Can I have some jerky or something like that?" Takaya sighed.

"Sure, whatever." Shuusui was handed over to Yasu who gazed at the sword.

"Metal too, right?" He asked Takaya before grabbing a brush. The blonde nodded, his bangs falling to the side.

"Just make it colorful."

* * *

Zoro sat in front of the mast, staring at the spot before counting again. Although that task didn't take long. Sanji passed by but stopped, raising a curled eyebrow.

"Hey, mosshead. Aren't you supposed to have three of those?" Zoro nodded silently. Luffy, dripping wet, watched his first mate sadly.

"He lost Shushu." His words reflected his gloomy expression.

"Dammit…" Zoro's eyes were shadowed over. "Who could've done this?"

Kishi stood fearfully away from the Thousand Sunny. Both of Zoro's eyes were downcast(You know how Zoro sometimes has that 'one eye' shadow thing going on. now it's both)and his mouth was in a tight frown. The captain had gained an expression like it. Kishi's shaking hands held the large bag of dried meat, his current and highly stupid plan. With one trembling sigh, he started.

* * *

Luffy sniffed the air. One thought came to mind…or rather an outspoken thought.

"Meat!" The straw hat boy once again ran off, toward the dark forest where the earlier unknown object was. Zoro had no time to think as the boy was out of sight and knowing that kid was born under a crazy star, there was nothing to do but chase after him.

Dashing from the deck and leaving his swords to theft once again, Kishi snuck aboard the ship.

Having more time, he carefully chose the black sheathed sword, Sandai Kitestu. He left the white one alone and ran off, the cursed sword tightly in his grasp. As he disappeared from view, Zoro dragged Luffy behind him to the Thousand Sunny.

Once aboard, his jaw went agape and every curse known to man and demon along with ones that the former Pirate Hunter seemed to make up were uttered at that one moment.

* * *

Kishi stared at the newly painted Shuusui. Not one word could express how he felt about the katana that lay on the wooden table. Yasu, a white paint streak across his check and another on his arm, grinned.

"So how do you like it?" He asked as Kishi handed over the second sword.

"It's…well…how can I say this…" His voice trailed off as his words became choked by his inability to speak.

"I think it's amazing." Takaya entered the room and walked casually over to it, unsheathing the sword. The metal no longer gleamed, the steel covered with paint.

"Good lord…" Kishi now found the will to speak properly but there were still no words to fill his shock.

"Yep and now I have another one," The artist patted the dazed teen on the back. "So go get the last one." Kishi looked at him.

"Just go and get it…?" He grimaced. "Are you insane? He's got one left! He'll guard that thing with his life. I don't think we should be doing this anymore. The Log Pose takes three days and he'll find us out by then. That man _will _murder us." Takaya easily smacked the fifteen year-old upside the head.

"Stop worrying. Everything will be alright. When we're done, we'll hide the swords until he leaves." Kishi gulped.

"But what if he doesn't?"

* * *

Zoro paced the deck back and forth, Wado Ichimonji sitting alone on his hip. Luffy and Sanji walked him, the others gone somewhere on the island.

"You could have just left them somewhere when you got lost, marimo. I mean you are directionless." Sanji stated, puffing on his cigarette. Zoro continued to walk back and forth, no reply coming. Sanji's visible eye widened. He now knew this was serious, for Zoro not to retort on something like that even when he normally would on the most trivial things was surprising.

"No, Zoro takes care of his swords. Zoro wouldn't leave then just anywhere." Luffy replied, his straw hat covering his eyes. This matter was of the utmost importance. Everyone onboard the ship now knew that, including a hidden Kishi.

* * *

Sneaking aboard Kishi waited for the moment to try and take the treasured white sheathed sword. He had absolutely no idea why he had continued to do this.

Maybe it was just because of what Takaya had told him.

Or maybe because he wondered what Yasu would do with a completely white canvas. Either way, he was still trying to steal this sword away from its owner. The brown-haired boy moved closer and closer, now hiding around the corner.

Peeking around the corner and at Zoro's remaining sword, he barely noticed the straw hat boy staring at him.

"Zoro!" The boy pointed at Kishi, who froze in fear immediately the green-haired man glared at him.

"You fucker."

* * *

One single thought ran multiple times through Kishi's head: _…oh…my…god. I'm really going to die._

Zoro now had the thief in his grasp, Wado against his neck.

"I'm going to cut you open, slowly dice your innards from top to bottom, slice open every finger and toe then your palms and feet. Then I'll cut your green eyes into unimaginable pieces and your face won't even be able to be pieced together by the world's best doctor. Then I'll let you dry up and I'll repeat it the next day." The sword got closer to his neck. "Then maybe at the end of the week, I'll finally kill you." The spiky-haired boy had now nearly pissed himself.

"I'm so sorry!" He wailed. "I didn't mean to! They made me! It was all their idea!" As he spit up everything, the two watched from the cliff.

"We're fucked."

* * *

When Zoro finally caught up to the two, it didn't take long for the three graves to be filled.

Each one stood solemn, Zoro seated before them. Luffy placed a hand on his first mate's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Zoro." He shook his head.

"Don't be. I just can't believe they did this." A sigh escaped both and they turned around.

* * *

Zoro glared at the three boys.

"You better be glad that my swords and sheaths are buried. If I actually saw what you did to them, you'd be switched with them." The three nodded hurriedly as Luffy and Zoro walked past. Takaya, now with the crap scared out of him, stared at the pirate ship.

"And they're still going to be here for two more days…"

HOORAY FOR PLOT TWISTS!

* * *

no more words…

very tired…

please look at swords…

i will literally die without…

my reviews…

oh and look at the poll…

on my profile…

thanks again for 100 reviews…

So as usual R&R DOES NOT STAND FOR READ AND RUN! SO READ AND REVIEW!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13

cupcakes to all

the people who want one

oh and i wonder if ill

ever reach 200 hundred

reviews…

so please review!


	18. Sin Number 19

Another great installment of THE 60 DEADLY SINS! Sorry that I haven't been updating very frequently…I gots stuff to do and people to aggravate. So anyway, those of you who wanted another 2000 word chapter and more…!

yeah no. Maybe if we reach 200 reviews…

Anywho without any more useless periods…(like these)

ON TO SIN NUMBER NINETEEN!

Rating: T for whatever shit I seem to type

Time Period: Post Buggy, pre Syrup Village

Word Count: 383 words...short, short, short, short!

Disclaimer: …for every period I type, I am one more step closer to getting Eiichiro Oda to signing over One Piece to me! (Insert long and loud evil laugh with fellow fangirls wishing to own One Piece)

* * *

Sin #19: Do not gamble with Nami. You will suddenly loose all the money you have and will be in more debt than you can ever pay off. This is dangerous.

The newly-formed pirate crew relaxed calmly on a small island, the spring breeze blowing by. All the while, Nami smirked silently at the green-haired swordsman. Giving her a swift glare, Zoro scowled.

"What'd ya want?" Nami continued to smirk before revealing a thin deck of cards. Shuffling all fifty-two of the red and white cards, she dealt five before Zoro and five before herself.

"I'd thought we could play a game of cards…with money at stake of course." The older teen raised an eyebrow at her calm words.

"I don't have much money." He stated, eyeing the cards carefully. Nami smiled, an act deemed odd of the tricky orange-haired girl.

"That's alright. We could split the treasure I have and whatever you go over with your original amount, you owe me." She sighed and pulled over the burlap bag that continued the treasure she had stolen from Buggy the Clown and his crew. Zoro took the explanation and ran over the situation in his mind.

* * *

_Inside Zoro's Complex and Directionless Mind…_

_That witch couldn't have more than 10,000 berries at the most._

_I mean, she didn't steal that much…did she?_

_Back to the current and most likely __dangerous__ situation…_

* * *

With one long sigh, Zoro nodded and picked up his cards, laying a couple berries before himself, matching Nami's supposed ante. It didn't take long for the swordsman to change his cards.

"I need a new hand." Nami held in a snicker as she handed him five more cards. Seconds later, "I need a new hand." Nami smiled.

"You can't get another one," Raising an eyebrow, she selected two new cards. "Haven't you played poker before?" The man furrowed his brows before groaning.

"Uh…sure…I think."

Even if it was a game of cards, Zoro saw it as a task to be beaten down into the dust, even if it wasn't by blade.

But as it seemed, there wasn't only one thing he could be beaten at 2,001 times in a row

…if not more.

My main theory on how Zoro owes Nami so much money...

and will continue to do so.

* * *

Sorry once again, this time if the chapter was short. My attention span is dwindling down as the caffeine in my system runs short. Either way, I think it's my best work for fewer than 384 words.

so

as

i

kinda

um

sit

…

here

trying to

get

some words out

im starin'

at the tv

before me and uh…

BYE!

So as usual R&R DOES NOT STAND FOR READ AND RUN! SO READ AND REVIEW!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13

got two new stories out

might wanna check em out

…pwease?

with a big piece of meat

for luffy on top?


	19. Sin Number 20

*sits in emo corner while twiddling fingers* oh, hello everyone…sorry for the long update *sigh deeply* …my computer broke…screen cracked…keys missing…eternal death for a laptop…

BUT I GOT A NEW ONE! Yeah, the person who broke it got me a new one so everything's a-ok-ay! And now without anymore usual words, ONTO THE SIN NUMBERED TWENTY!

Rating: A possible M for this chapter's rating

Time Period: Post Two-Year Reunion(different time period and slightly interesting)

Word Count: 376 words…one more word than last time, YELL SOMETHING ODD FOR IMPROVEMENTS!

Disclaimer: This shall be the last disclaimer I type for One Piece SHALL BE MINE!

* * *

_**WARNING! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP IN THE SERIES! WARNING!**_

Sin #19: Do not stow away on board the ship

The Thousand Sunny had set sail from Saboady Archipelago hours ago. The setting sun in the background instead of the bustling and bubbly islands. Franky sighed loudly on the slick deck, fiddling with the last of the preparations needed until their descent into Fishman Island.

Satisfied with his work, he walked down to his workshop and closed the hatch. With that one resounding sound, two mops of black hair popped out of nowhere and began to move out of its hiding spot. Now out in the open, a small boy walked around with an even smaller girl.

The younger one looked frightened while the older one looked ecstatic.

"See, Mwsty. I twold you." He grinned at the younger girl and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "We would get to see da Stwraw Hats." She shook her head, long black hair settling on her shoulder.

"No! It's scwary here." Misty glanced up at the boy. "I wanna go back home, Jewamie." Jeramie frowned and sighed slowly, both unbeknownst to the Thousand Sunny's sinking.

"Dwon't worry-" He stopped speaking and his eyes widened as the water began to look closer and closer. At a slow pace, some of it began to seep onto the deck. Both children screamed at a high pitch and Jeramie picked up Misty, running for a place of safety.

Seeing a bright light coming from a nearby room, his small feet raced over to it and Jeramie began pounding on the door with one small fist. Misty beat on the door as well, the water now swirling at their low ankles.

Unexpected, the door opened and a green-haired man scowled before his eyes widened. No words were said or exchanged between the two as he picked them up and shut the door.

"…uh, hello?" Misty and Jeramie both gave blank stares to the group of strangers, each one stranger looking than the next. Yet the last person of the group, the only one without a blank stare, was the only one they recognized.

"Wuffy!"

In this situation, I would approve of this sin and so far _only _this sin.

* * *

Originally a plot bunnie I had, most likely will become a story within the next few weeks. So no stealing and look forward to it….possibly. Also sorry to everyone who follows this. The next update will definitely be next week…WHICH IS ALSO MY BIRTHDAY. NOVEMBER FIRST, HELL YEAH!

…sorry, just had to get that in there.

So as usual R&R DOES NOT STAND FOR READ AND RUN! SO READ AND REVIEW!

~Darkness hides only in the light~

the-pyro-princess13

yep

got a new

catchphrase.

i also have

other stories to

read…

you should really check

them out


	20. Sin Number 21

*waves slowly from under box* Don't kill me. I know it's been two months since I updated and I'm soooo sorry. I know I said I'd update but I've been busy…very, very need-an-excuse busy. So without any further ado, I will give you Sin Number Twenty-One.

Rating – A T for Teens and everyone else who doesn't give a fuck…make that M…

Time Period – Post Drum Island, pre Alabasta without mention of Vivi

Word Count – 494 words, I'm coming back on a high note

Disclaimer – I do not, repeat for a thousandth time, do NOT own the wonderful creation that is One Piece.

* * *

Sin #21: Do not feed Luffy Chopper's Rumble Balls to see what happens. The result won't be worth it.

The crew sat around the deck, basking in the newfound warmth. Chopper sat on the deck, fiddling with the ingredients he needed to make Rumble Balls, many already on a tray at his side. The small reindeer smiled as he had finished a minute batch of the golden medicine, three round balls sitting in a bowl. Looking at how many, if not all of his ingredients had been used up; Chopper went to the newly furnished sick bay to retrieve more. But doing that only caused a foreseeing trouble as Luffy, unknowing to what the Rumble Balls truly were, ran to the bowl. Returning to his current spot on Merry, he picked one of the objects from the bowl and sniffed it carefully as any other sane and rubbery person would. Luffy easily detected faint traces of cinnamon, pear, sugar, and ultimately…

"Meat!" His yell startled all the crew members on the deck and Nami ran over to Luffy as he popped not one, not two, but al three of the Rumble Balls into his mouth and swallowed. Finally smacking her captain in the head and making him topple over the Merry and into the ocean; Zoro immediately went over the railing to fetch the drowning hammer boy. Chopper reappeared on the deck moments later, looking for the bowl containing his Rumble Balls.

"Usopp?" The doctor turned to his hero sniper. "Where'd my bowl go?" The long-nosed boy raised his head from the blueprints in his hands.

"Hmm…I think Luffy took it." He replied quickly and concisely. "And then he ate whatever was in there." Usopp added slowly. Chopper's eyes widened and he turned to see Luffy being retrieved from the ocean.

"Luffy! Luffy! Are you alright?" Zoro raised an eyebrow at the frantic worrying. He had always known Luffy would be fine within a couple moments of being out of sea water.

"He'll be fine, Chopper-"

"No!" He interrupted, tears in his eyes. "He ate three of my Rumble Balls. They could make him have a fever, or the flu, or give him a terrible infection or poison or…!" He gasped, hooves covering his mouth as Luffy coughed a couple of times, water sputtering from his mouth.

"I'll be fine, Chopper." An unusually high voice answered. Luffy frowned and cleared his throat. "I'll be- What happened to my voice?" Zoro covered his eyes with one hand, a welling stress starting.

"Goddammit…" Luffy glanced down and yelled as he poked at his chest.

"What the hell are these?" Sanji walked out from the kitchen on cue and saw 'Luffy', bled from the nose, and finally fainted from blood loss.

"Sanji!" Chopper changed to Heavy Point and went to help the chef. The captain mostly understood the situation and ran to the bathroom. Just moments later, everyone was sure of something.

"Little Luffy! Where is he?"

Genderbending is always fun.

* * *

_There's your chapter everyone and I promise, I PROMISE I will get the next chapter out by January 8__th__ as I will be gone all next week on a trip to Washington D.C. until the 14__th__. Well, that's all for my personal life. And for my New Year's Resolution, I plan to have at least one update per week. _

_Merry Late Christmas-Hanukah-Kwanzaa-I-Don't-Celebrate-Anything-Dammit!_

_So as usual R&R DOES NOT STAND FOR READ AND RUN! SO READ AND REVIEW!_

_~Darkness hide only in the light~_

_the-pyro-princess13_

_I like my box_

_and maybe_

_if i get more _

_reviews then i'll_

_get from under my _

_cardboard box and update_

_more…_

_so review!_


End file.
